The Huntress
by Katlana Child
Summary: I hop from my position, pushing with my legs and landing swiftly in front of her. Her shrieks cease when she spots me and continue, but louder. She knows her death is inescapable and I like that.
1. Chapter 1

**To all of my followers who choose to read this story: I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Basically, it's a Left 4 Dead story, without all of the uninfected characters.**

**Just from a Huntresses point of view.**

**I apologize if my main character seems too 'Mary-Sue'. I am not trying to do anything like that.**

**Please be patient with me. I don't like to post on Foreign Boards. (I haven't set foot out of Cause of Death Territory for awhile now.)**

**I won't be updating this story as much, seeing as it's only an assignment for Creative Writing. I'll most likely be posting every two weeks. I do have other stories I need to write.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

The Huntress

By Shelby

B7

* * *

I pull my hood over my blind eyes. Quietly, I perch on the edge of a lean building, suspending my weight in the air. A cool breeze washes over me and I am thankful for my sense of touch. I am also thankful for my sense of smell, because it finds a meal rather quickly. I hear quiet footsteps on the streets below and a cruel smile spreads across my lips. Soon, I am bearing my razor-sharp fangs.

I can smell fresh blood. It's almost intoxicating. I look over the building just a little further, my claws gripping to it's brick exterior. I can hear soft footsteps padding through the streets below. The survivor's breath is rushed, as if they had already been in a near-death chase. I rear up. 'Perfect,' I think as I sniff out her exact location.

Just a few hundred feet away, I hear a loud cough. I can sense the survivor flinch. She knows she shouldn't be out here; especially since she's alone. If she gets attacked, no one will be able to save her. No one at all.

The coughing turns into louder hacks and the survivor brings up her pathetic pistol, frantically searching for the source of the coughing. My smile grows because she has no clue of what is going to happen next.

KOFF!

The woman shrieks as a slimy appendage wraps around her waist. Her breathing is instantly constricted and she's pulled off her feet. She tries to fight this new threat, but it is absolutely no use. Besides, her new attacker won't be her cause of death.

I hop from my position, pushing with my legs and landing swiftly in front of her. Her shrieks cease when she spots me and continue, but louder. She knows her death is inescapable and I like that.

Without further warning, I pounce directly on top of her and put my claws and teeth to work. In the end, she accepts death and I accept a new meal.

…

I wasn't always like this, you know. I had a soul and 20/20 vision. I used to care. I used to love, dream, laugh, play, and assist stalking my meals was not an every day activity. I had a life before this one.

Two weeks ago, I went by the name of Alaina. I had a mother, father, and an older brother. I remember, faintly, of the day I left home and became what I am today. I remember the feel of my mother's hug as I left, telling her I would return home from dinner.

I never did.

I was killed that night; my old life was literally ripped away and my killer gave me a piece of his life so I could know how he, and several million others felt. Something happened though, in the transformation process, and I gained the special ability to hunt, while also losing my eye-sight. I was feared among my peers; even the larger ones who were more feared among any survivors.

I have the feeling you're wondering more about why I am like this and who my 'peers' are. Well, it's quite simple really.

The world has fallen into utter chaos. Two weeks ago, people were living in harmony. Everyone was getting along.

Then the Infection hit.

Several lives were taken and those lost lives would soon claim others and on goes the cycle. People who hadn't yet acquired the disease were labeled as 'Survivors'. The ones who had received the disease but hadn't been effected were called, 'Carriers'. Those who were infected were called, 'The Infection' or the most common name; 'Zombies'.

But I can assure you; we are different than those brain-suckers you might have seen on the television. We all have different rankings and names for ourselves. The infected people who don't have any extra gift are known as, 'Common Infected' while the others that are like me, with special abilities, are called, 'Special Infected.'

There are several Special Infected out there, all with a given name by survivors. I am what is known as a Hunter; or in my case, a Huntress. The Special Infected that assisted me with my dinner; he's called a Smoker because of his constant coughing.

We all have our own names and our own background. Today, you're going to be hearing from me; Sri the Huntress.

Though I don't remember much of my family, I remember my enemies rather well.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to update the summary** **soon. :)**

**I will also be working on a cover. :)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

"Sri!"

The familiar call rang out and I searched my surroundings, trying to sense a comrade who sounded in distress.

_THUMP!_

My gaze was directed towards the edge of the building I usually slept on. I could hear heavy panting and my comrade cried out again,

"It's horrible," he exclaimed, "horrible!"

"Laika?" I began slowly and I felt a greater force push me into the concrete roof. _Yup, it's Laika._

"Sri," he whispered harshly. "The apocalypse...It has started..."

If I had control over my dead eyes, I'd probably roll them.

Laika was my best friend; possibly my only friend. He found me during my first few moments of transformation. He offered to take me into hiding until I was able to fight for myself. Laika, like myself, has a different name; the one his family used to call him. I think it was Tyson or Tyler; I can't recall. We are always in the same state, but most of the time, we are separated.

Game has been sparse. Laika was forced to go past state boundaries in order to find a meal for me, himself, and a little Huntress we watch over named Moki. Even in these dark times we are currently facing, he still finds a way to make others laugh with his clever thinking.

Laika rolled off of me and smiled slyly. "You know, I expected a small chuckle. It took me all night to come up with that one."

"It's hard to smile on an empty stomach," I admitted.

"What about that Survivor you found today?" Laika questioned. "Didn't that provide enough of a snack?"

"Yeah, a _snack_." I flopped backwards and looked towards the sky. I have heard a lot about what it looks like from the other Infected that can still see. They say it's lost it's blue and slowly turned into a murky grey. "Did you find anything on your hunt?"

"Well," Laika said, "you know, most of the Hunters are resulting to...Cannibalism."

It was a dirty truth, unfortunately. We were forced to tackle down our own kin in order to feed ourselves. Most of the Hunters in our area, however, just dropped dead, not wanting to tear apart their relationships like that. I won't go into detail, because a lot of it is nasty, but I will say this; if we find food that we don't have to tackle down, we'll take it. Even if it's just a tiny rat. Some of us have even started eating grass or nibbling on tree bark to keep alive. Once or twice, Laika and I had to result to this. And let me just say, trying to feed a picky eight year old tree bark is not fun _at all_.

"Since we still have a good supply of meat," Laika continued, "we won't have to resort to that. But we need help. I was barely able to find something big enough so we won't starve tonight." He pulled open his jacket and a hunk of meat fell out. "I already ate something earlier, so it's mostly for you and Moki."

"Speaking of Moki," I began, "where is that feisty Huntress?"

Moki was a messenger. She pounced from building to building, delivering good and bad news. Today, she'd probably be talking about the upcoming famine and the loss of Survivors.

"I saw her by Iorek's house before going on my hunt," Laika assured. "She's probably finishing up her...OOF!"

Laika fell backwards as a tiny mass pushed all of her weight on him. A small girl, about four feet in height, laughed happily. "Here I am!" she called.

"Nice to see you, Moki," Laika groaned. "Can you get off of me...Please?" Moki kindly stepped off, only to resume her tackle by shoving my to the ground. "Hey Sri!" she greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

I laughed lightly. Usually, I don't associate myself with over-excited zombies like herself, but there was something special about Moki. "Hey Hon," I replied back. "I'm good. Guess what Laika brought us?"

Moki's eyes widened. "Meat!" she called out and sniffed the air before diving to the side where our treat awaited for us. I heard Laika chuckle quietly as he moved away from the two of us and to the edge of the building. I wanted to follow him, but Moki pulled me aside and she shoved half of our meal towards me. I gave Laika one last glance before sinking my teeth into what was going to be my final meal for the day.

"You sure you don't want any?" I asked Laika and he laughed.

"I told you; I already ate."

"But there's so much here!" Okay, that was a lie. Moki was already gnawing at the bones and she still looked hungry. I was going to have to give up a half of my half to satisfy her needs.

"I'm fine, Sri," he called out. "We're all going to starve anyway."

"Ooh!" Moki exclaimed. "That reminds me! I need to tell you guys the news for today!" Moki scrambled to her feet and stood tall. She was always so excited to recite her message to everyone. "Obviously, we are facing an upcoming famine because of the lack of Survivors. However, just last night, King Cairo contacted District Leader Iorek and announced that he would be arriving to our area to assist in our quest for prey. But that's not all! King Cairo wishes to have an heir to his throne and so he's been searching for a potential mate! That means you can be a Queen, Sri!"

Laika froze, as did I. We shared a nervous glance and I returned my gaze to Moki. "My duty is to care for you and Laika," I told her slowly. "I couldn't possibly move away with King Cairo..."

"Oh, come on, Sri! You'd get to travel the nation and when it's available; the world!" Moki exclaimed and squealed with joy. "And besides; you're the prettiest Huntress I know!"

I smiled. "Thank you, Moki," I replied, "but I can't imagine leaving you guys behind. The idea...It's just so foreign."

"I dunno, Sri," Laika piped up. "Think about it; if King Cairo does choose you, you could get out of this poor place and live somewhere else; where game is roaming the streets. Your adventures could be more dangerous and exciting. You wouldn't have to eat trees for a food supply. You could be happier..."

"Who said I wasn't happy where I am today?" I asked sharply and Laika paused. An awkward silence fell among us and I slowly pushed myself up. "Moki, you can have the rest of my food. I'm going out." And with that said, I reared up and jumped off the building, landing onto another, and repeating this process until I was far away from Laika, Moki, and all of the other Hunters. Right now, I needed to think, and you can't do that when distractions are near.


End file.
